I've been looking for you forever
by joyful-dane
Summary: Klaine! Kurt have been longing for Blaine for quite some time so he almost doesn't believe it when Blaine also want him back. Can they trust each other or will the obstacles they are up against tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

It definitely took all of Kurt's willpower to drag himself away from Blaine after that afternoon spent in the choir room all alone. He stumbled out of the door still a little flushed and unsure of what to say when he looked up at Blaine whose warm eyes smiled down to him grabbing his hand softly.

"I will see you tomorrow..."

Kurt understood the hidden question in Blaine's words instantly and nodded quickly still not trusting his own words completely and Blaine's eyes lit up. He was tucked forwards slowly and his heart hammered in his chest as Blaine pressed a light kiss against his lips before he let completely go of his hand. A small but bright smile graced his lips as he turned around and hurried down the hallways of Dalton Academy before he made it absolutely impossible for himself to leave. As he made it out of the main gate he leaned against the wall feeling light-headed and slightly breathless. How come that morning he had still been a boy that never have been kissed, at least not given a real kiss and now…now less than 12 hours later he had been kissed thoroughly and that by a boy he actually liked, a boy he had only dreamt of would ever like him. A small almost disgustingly happy giggle escaped his lips as he pushed himself off the wall and hurried down to his car. He was already pretty late as it was and it wouldn't do his explanation any good to stay away any longer if he knew his father. Not that Burt normally was against him spending extra time at Dalton but on those occasions Kurt should text him and let him know where he was and that he was late. Needless to say he hadn't quite gotten around to that today and now he hurried home while he still couldn't think of anything else than that afternoon…

~?~

_He had been sitting in the choir room all alone decorating Pavorotti's small casket as he heard a warm familiar voice behind him and as he turned his head he saw Blaine standing in the door way looking at him with a smile._

"_What's that?"_

"_I'm decorating Pavorotti's casket."_

_He leaned against a chair looking in some way different than normal although Kurt couldn't pinpoint what it was. If he didn't knew any better Kurt would almost say that Blaine looked slightly nervous as his hands grabbed tighter than usual around the back of the chair._

"_Well finish up, I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice."_

_Kurt looked up and smiled bright._

"_Do tell."_

"_Candles…by Hey Monday."_

_Blaine said a little reluctantly as he looked intensively down at Kurt. _

"_I'm impressed. You are usually so top 40."_

"_Well I just wanted something a little more…emotional."_

_Blaine pulled the chair out from the table and sat down next to Kurt who looked slightly surprised and didn't quite know what to say. Emotional…that was the word Blaine had used but why? _

"_Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"_

_Blaine hesitated for a short while before he closed his eyes and started talking;_

"_Kurt there is moment…when you say to yourself…Oh! There you are. I have been looking for you forever…"_

_Blaine swallowed hard as he scooted closer to Kurt and placed his hand softly on top of his._

"_Watching you do Blackbird this week…that was the moment for me about you. You…move me Kurt and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." _

_Kurt's eyes were wide and his breath a little faster than usual as Blaine's words slowly sank in. He smiled faintly while the butterflies filled his stomach and left him feeling slightly dizzy. Blaine rose halfway from his seat as he leaned forward and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for Kurt. Then suddenly Blaine's soft lips connected with his and made his whole world spin. Blaine brought up his hand to his cheek to draw him closer, Kurt grew a little more confident and leaned into the kiss trailed his tongue along Blaine's bottom lip as he slowly pulled away and sunk back into his seat looking a little flushed. He opened his mouth a couple of times without any words leaving it and he slid a hand nervously through his curls but a tiny bright smile was present at his lips._

"_Well…we better practice."_

_Kurt smiled brightly back at him, his cheeks also a little flushed but feeling happier than ever._

"_I thought we were."_

_He simply stated which made Blaine lean forward once again and capture Kurt's lips in another kiss._

~?~

And another and then another… It was needless to say that neither Kurt nor Blaine managed to get much practice done that afternoon, at least when it came to singing that was. Kurt could almost not bring himself to leave Dalton Academy that afternoon afraid that if he left it would all turn out to be a dream but he knew he had to get home and hopefully before his father noticed just how late he actually was. He slipped into the car and sent one look back at the school that made him crack a more than happy smile before he pulled out of the parking lot and returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the slightly long wait guys! Have been so busy in school but hope I will be able to update more regularly from now on. I'm so happy about the many hits the first chapter got and I hope this will get even more. Please please leave a comment and tell me what you think! This is my first Klaine fic.**

Chapter 2:

He pushed the door open at home and hurried inside. Carole was clearly already cooking dinner judging by the noises from the kitchen. Kurt dropped his bag on the floor to go help her as he usually did when he was home.

"Hey Dad, Carole! I'm home!"

He said as he entered the kitchen where he was surprised to find his father standing alone in front of the stove rubbing his neck frantically. He stopped in the door way smiling at Burt's flustered expression.

"Hey Dad, where is Carole?"

"Kurt, hey. Ehm…extra shift at the hospital. Kurt could you just help me out here?"

"Sure dad."

He quickly said and moved around the table to join his father. He looked at the mess his father had created in the kitchen as he had attempted to cook dinner and sighed before he started cleaning it up a little and continue with the food. As he was doing so he was humming happily.

"Well you are in a good mood. Did you have a good day?"

"Ehm…yes. Wonderful actually."

As he spoke Kurt kept his back turned firmly towards his dad when he knew he was blushing crimson by the mere thought of his afternoon spent with Blaine. He couldn't help but to smile widely and suppress a happy giggle as he replayed Blaine's words in his head.

"_You__move__me__Kurt__…_"

Who would ever have thought that he, Kurt Hummel, would ever manage to move anyone, let alone someone so completely perfect as Blaine.

"Kurt. Kurt! Where is your head at today? Didn't you hear a word of what I just said?"

Kurt spun around as he snapped out of his private thoughts and prayed that his face wasn't to flushed.

"Sorry dad, I was just lost in thought."

"I asked if you were spending the afternoon with Blaine."

Kurt smiled gleefully and nodded eagerly.

"Yes. We practiced after school."

He felt no need to inform Burt that they had in fact been practicing but it hadn't actually been singing, at least not yet. For now he just wanted to keep Blaine to himself and besides that he wasn't quite sure how his father would react to him having a…a boyfriend. He feared another very uncomfortable conversation. Burt smiled mildly as he let his hand rest on Kurt's shoulder before giving it a light squeeze.

"That's good buddy. I'm glad you both got over that business with Rachel."

Kurt's smile faded ever the slightest as his dad's words got him thinking back on Rachel's party and the argument he and Blaine had ended up having a couple of days after that. He had been so hurt and jealous that Blaine had kissed Rachel, after he had put himself on the line and admitted his feelings for Blaine after the Jeremiah fiasco, that he had seen how Blaine hurt and how confused he really was by the whole situation. In his jealousy he had forgotten that he first and foremost was Blaine's friend. It had been terrible and they had gone for days without speaking.

"Yes. That is all behind us now."

Kurt stated firmly more to himself than to his dad who just nodded and started setting the table. A comfortable silence fell over them as they went into their old routines from before Burt married Carole. Just as they were finishing up Finn burst through the door after football practice throwing his back carelessly at the floor next to Kurt's.

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Finn. Good practice?"

"Yeah awesome. Coach Beist is working us hard though. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Sounds awesome dude!"

Finn quickly moved to help Burt set the rest of the table and not long after they could all sit down together. Burt and Finn quickly fell into conversation about the football season and Coach Beist's methods that Finn felt was much better than their previous coach. Kurt sat in silence as his thoughts kept drifting off to Blaine.

~?~

After dinner Kurt excused himself and left Burt and Finn alone downstairs to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. He grabbed his bag from the floor and hurried upstairs into his room where he let himself sink down onto the bed. He still had a history report that he needed to finish to Monday, a report that he should have been focused on doing this afternoon but needless to say that hadn't really happened. He smiled despite of himself as he pulled his history books up from his bag and placed them in front of him on the bed. He sighed loudly at the sight of how little work he had gotten done on his report in the first place and how much he still needed to do as his phone started buzzing next to him and snatched away his attention. He looked down and felt his heart skip several beats when he saw Blaine's name in the caller-id. His hand grabbed the phone shakily and he answered it breathlessly.

"Hey Blaine…"

"Kurt! Hey. I'm not interrupting anything am i..? Because I can call back later or…"

"No!"

Kurt almost shouted into the phone before he managed to control himself trying to prevent Blaine from thinking that he wouldn't talk to him and mentally slapped himself for acting so needy. At least Blaine sounded as nervous as he felt.

"I mean of course I have time for you. Always."

He heard Blaine chuckle deeply in the other end of the line, his lips tweaked into a soft smile as he waited for Blaine to continue.

"Wonderful! Actually I'm just calling to ask you if I could come over tomorrow? I think we need…to talk."

Kurt froze in the bed as a million thoughts went through his head. Blaine had regretted their kiss or else he just wanted it to stay with that kiss…and thought that they should just go back to being friends again. He almost couldn't bear the thought and he swallowed thickly before he took a deep breath. As he answered slowly he wasn't able keep the confusion and hurt from his voice.

"Oh…sure…"

"Oh no Kurt! Nothing like that. Today was wonderful, perfect actually. I just wanted some time to talk with you about everything and we almost never have any time alone at school."

Kurt sighed in relief and felt kind of stupid for believing the worst of Blaine right away. He hurried to apologize.

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry Blaine, you know for jumping to conclusion like that…"

"Don't be. I understand why you would react like that, I messed up a lot the last couple of months but I don't regret it Kurt. I promise."

Blaine's mild voice spoke softly into his ear and the smile was back stronger than ever.

"I believe you, and I _**really**_want you to come over tomorrow."

He added truthfully although feeling slightly embarrassed by the eagerness in his tone. The happiness and relief was obvious in Blaine's voice as he spoke;

"Good because I really want to see you too. Is it stupid to say I miss you already?"

"Then you are not the only one being stupid."

Blaine chuckled lightly. Kurt could almost picture him sitting on his bed with his legs pulled up underneath him, his mouth curled up into a bright smile and his deep brown eyes shining warmly. Maybe his otherwise trimmed curls would be free from hair gel and hang loosely down framing his face, he could help but to wonder how it would be to run his hands against those curl. He figured they would be soft; Blaine would be precisely the guy to have the most perfect soft hair.

"Kurt? Are you still there?"

"Yes… Sorry… I was just lost in thought. History report you know…"

He mumbled quickly trying to push the thoughts away and focus on the conversation. He didn't want Blaine to think that he wasn't interested in talking to him.

"Oh right. You should get back to that; I will see you tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah I better before my dad finds out that i haven't even started yet. Goodnight Blaine…See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Kurt."

Blaine said before he hung up and Kurt let the phone fell back on the bed again. He rolled around until he rested on his back staring up in the ceiling. The entire day had been a dream come through and a blissful laugh escaped his lips as he thought about how much life could change in one simple day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait but I finally finished the next chapter! Hope you like it 3**

Chapter 3

"Dude, what's wrong with you today? You have been pacing for the last hour."

Finn's eyes darted up from behind the football magazine he was currently reading and eyed Kurt enquiringly. Kurt stopped just about to give Finn a snappy reply as he realised that he had indeed been pacing, he was actually more nervous than he cared to admit. He blushed slightly and turned around to check his reflection in the living room window, he didn't want to appear nothing else than immaculate when he opened that door. Flustered was not an option, so he forced himself to take a few deep breaths as he reminded himself that it was only Blaine that was coming over. Blaine who had been to his house numerous times, who had most definitely seen him flustered before, who was a near friend but a voice inside him spoke loud and clear that this visit wasn't like any of the other visits. This time Blaine wasn't just a friend coming over; this time he was the guy that Kurt had kissed less than 24 hours prior to this visit, the gay that Kurt had let himself fell completely and madly in love with. Kurt watched his reflection smile nervously back at him from the window and he lifted a hand to push some hair back at its place.

"There is nothing wrong Finn and I don't pace. It is not my style."

Kurt coolly replied.

"Mm… If you say so. Is it because Blaine is coming over?"

Kurt's eyes widened in shock at the sudden mentioning of Blaine's name. Before he managed to think it over he had spun around and stared wide-eyed at his step-brother who seemed to be having one of his cleverer moments. _When had Finn become so perceptive? _

"No. No it is definitely not because Blaine is coming over. He has been here before you know."

Kurt tried to play it casually and hoped that Finn would just forget about it. He didn't feel quite ready to share any of the new _developments_ with his family yet, especially not before he had talked to Blaine about it. Luckily Finn just smirked knowingly and shrugged lightly.

"Alright whatever you say Bro."

Kurt stared pointedly at him and was just about to give him a piece of his mind as the door bell rang.

~?~

Kurt felt like he stopped breathing for a second and his heart rate rose almost dangerously. He moved quickly through the living room when Burt's voice called out;

"I will get it!"

"No Dad it's for…"

Kurt just made it into the hallway as Burt swung the door open revealing Blaine who was standing outside looking as handsome as ever. He smiled widely and almost didn't look nervous; Kurt envied Blaine his ability to act like nothing could touch him.

"Hello Mr. Hummel."

"Blaine. Come to give me another _talk _are you?"

Kurt felt mortified and had to break this conversation before his father made Blaine run away screaming. Kurt noticed Burt's word brought a slight blush in Blaine's cheeks but other than that his smile didn't falter as he shook his head lightly.

"No don't worry Sir. This time I'm only here to see Kurt."

Kurt could swear he heard a relieved sigh come from his father as he slipped underneath his arm to prevent him from making the whole situation more nerve-wracking than it already were. When he straightened up again he noticed he was standing right in front of Blaine looking into his deep hazel eyes.

"Hi Blaine…"

He managed to get out although he felt like he had lost the ability to speak. He hoped his father didn't notice his slightly squeaked voice;

"Hi Kurt."

The smile on Blaine's lips widened and that reaction sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He felt his father still standing right behind him and turned his head slightly.

"Thanks Dad, I think I have had enough mortification for one day. Go inside, I don't need you to scare my friends off."

Burt smirked shortly but his eyes never left Blaine as he rested a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"He can take it Kurt."

Then he turned around to join Finn in front of the TV and left the two boys standing alone in the doorway. Kurt quickly turned his attention back to Blaine smiling a little awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It is fine. I kind of expected that."

Kurt moved aside allowing Blaine to step inside while he scolded himself for acting so strange. _It's only Blaine. This doesn't have to be awkward at all… Stop making it awkward Kurt! Just take a deep breath and talk to him. _He took a moment to really look at Blaine, it was strange to see him without his Dalton uniform. Kurt couldn't actually remember if he had ever seen him without it before seeing that Blaine always came with him home right after school and never had the time to change. Kurt felt his eyes scan the way Blaine looked in his tight red polo shirt and fitted jeans. The sight made his skin hot and it was a feeling he wasn't sure Burt would appreciate.

"You look great." Kurt said before he managed to stop himself, his stomach tensing with nerves. No other guy had ever made him feel like this before, with the exception of what he thought he felt for Finn the previous year, and it was strangely petrifying.

"You too."

Blaine said with a soft smile as he closed the space between them and seconds later Kurt felt himself being wrapped in Blaine's arms. He tensed for a second do to the overwhelming feeling that threatened to make him swoon before he leaned into the embrace and wrapped his arms tight around the other boy's waist. Kurt felt it instantly, something had definitely changed between them in that choir room. Pushed aside were all the friendly feelings that a hug from Blaine usual gave him and they were replaced by something much more intense, something stronger. They stood like that, wrapped tightly in each others arms only a second longer than they usually would but that second meant the world before Blaine slowly let go and took a step backwards. Kurt looked at Blaine, really looked at him for the first time since he stepped through the door and he felt a slight tug in the bottom of his stomach as he looked into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"So…Should we go upstairs?"

Kurt murmured unable to remove his eyes from Blaine who answered him with a nod and slowly moved past him and up the stairs.

~?~

Kurt nibbled nervously at his bottom lip as he followed him up upstairs and into his room. He sent a grateful thought to his step-brother who always seemed to occupy himself elsewhere when Blaine came over to visit to give the two some privacy and today was no exception. It actually seemed like they had the entire top floor to themselves which meant they could talk probably without anyone listening. He closed the door behind him and turned towards Blaine who had moved across the room and sat down on the bed. The sight of Blaine on his bed was enough to make Kurt's stomach flip and his heartbeat to fasten, not in a bad way but in a unexpected new way. They stayed like that for a while, on opposite sides of the room looking at each other in silence until Kurt couldn't stand it any longer and moved across the room and settled down next to Blaine. Both their hands rested on the bed, so close that they were nearly touching but not quite and Kurt felt a strong urge to take Blaine's hand into his. He glanced over at Blaine and saw he wore a small but happy smile and for once in his life Kurt decided to push all insecurity aside and just go with his instinct and see where it brought him. He then moved his hand slowly on top of Blaine while trailing softly along the length of his fingers and as he let it rest there his thumb caressed it lightly.

~?~

Blaine gasped when he felt Kurt's hand come in contact with his. It trailed softly over his until Kurt let it rest on top of his drawing slow circles with his thumb before Kurt's fingers entwined with his. Normally Blaine felt like he had trouble breathing near Kurt, whenever he was to close and simply looked breathtaking Blaine found himself forgetting to breathe probably but now…after Kurt surprisingly took the first step and _touched _him, he was sure he wasn't ever going to breathe probably again. He would surely die of air deficiency but it would be so worth it just to stay here with Kurt. Blaine turned his head and looked right into Kurt's eyes, even now he wasn't able to tell if they were green or blue. Kurt's lips tweaked up into a teasing smile.

"You know, staring is rude."

He joked casually. Blaine blinked back at him before growing instantly hot with embarrassed as he realised he had been staring obviously at Kurt for quite some time.

"Oh…Sorry…"

He struggled to get the words out making Kurt chuckle. _What was happening to him? _Normally he was the eloquent one. He was supposed to be the calm and collected one, he had been right until Kurt had grabbed his hand and made him fell apart.

"So…You kissed me? Why?"

Blaine felt izzy, a heady swooping of nerves hitting him square in the stomach as Kurt looked him intensely into the eyes, for a moment it almost felt like he was looking right into his soul. Blaine knew he needed to get his nerves under control to do this the proper way so he forced himself to take a deep breath before he continued;

"Because I wanted to… Because it felt _so_ right Kurt. You felt so right."

He couldn't keep a giant smile from spreading on his lips as he noticed the faint blush in Kurt's cheeks even though the other boy had dropped his head looking down in his lap. He lifted his free hand cupping Kurt's cheek gentle as he lifted it up to look at him. He was relieved to find a just as bright smile plastered all over Kurt's beautiful features.

~?~

Kurt felt Blaine's warm hand cradling his cheek as he slowly lifted his head up making him looking directly into Blaine's hazel eyes. He was shaking slightly under Blaine's touch as the other boy leaned in closing the small gap between them. Blaine's hand slid from Kurt's cheek to his neck pulling his closer. Kurt could feel his hot breath tingling upon his lips just before he leaned forward too brushing his lips gentle against Blaine's. Blaine gasped slightly against him which gave Kurt the courage to press his lips against Blaine's a little firmer. He felt Blaine's lips move under his as the other boy deepened the kiss slightly. Kurt's heart was beating harder than ever inside his chest and he prayed to God that Blaine wasn't able to hear it but the new but still familiar feeling of Blaine's lips against his made him forget all worries. He let go of Blaine's hand but only to wrap his arms tightly around his waist and pull him closer, he couldn't get enough of this new incredible feeling.

"Blaine..."

He whispered lightly against Blaine's lips as they pull apart ever so slightly. Blaine looked into his eyes as his hand caressed Kurt's neck gently.

"You feel right too…"

He managed to get out even though he didn't feel like he was going to be able to form one coherent thought ever again but he had to get it out. All this seemed so surreal, being like this with Blaine didn't feel real. Thing like that didn't happened for guys like Kurt Hummel so if all of this turned out to be just an amazing dream Kurt didn't want to be able to regret anything he didn't get to say. Blaine chuckled lightly against him but didn't say anything. He just leaned in and claimed Kurt's lips once again. They kissed long and slow, Kurt trying to figure out what exactly Blaine tasted off. A bit of coffee which was obvious do to his coffee-addiction but there was something else…something Blaine. Their kisses grew more enthusiastic as they became more sure of themselves, Kurt's hands were tangled fervently into Blaine's messy curls when Blaine's lips suddenly disappeared from Kurt's only to press soft kisses down his jaw and unto his neck. Kurt shivered underneath him and tried to contain the noises that threatened to leave his lips every time Blaine's lips touched a new place.

"Blaine… we… Didn't you say you wanted to talk?"

"Mmm…"

Blaine lifted his head from his neck and Kurt's skin burned in the spots he had kissed him. Kurt bit his lip for a moment, looking into Blaine's eyes. He really wanted to tell Blaine who perfect this moment had been, how perfect it had felt but he simply didn't seem able to form the words and he hoped that Blaine who continue. Blaine slid a hand through his ruffled hair and smiled crookedly.

"You are right. We should talk before I forget myself with you… It is quite easy you know."

Kurt blushed faintly but his eyes didn't move away as he lost himself in Blaine's warm hazel eyes. He still had his arms firmly around Blaine's waist, not planning on letting go anytime soon.

**Remember, reviews is love 3 I live on it so please let me know what you think!**


End file.
